<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Inspiration by Ladadee195</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026313">Drunken Inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195'>Ladadee195</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty Boosh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Howard, Deal With It, First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Vince, consent is important guys, its the gift that keeps on giving, pretty standard stuff, semi-drunk sex, they are both really big sluts though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless porn without plot.</p><p>Vince takes control. Howard thoroughly enjoys himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Moon/Vince Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddynoliaeth/gifts">ddynoliaeth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One night on the Booshlr discord, everyone's good friend ddynoeliaeth asked for Howince smut featuring bottom Howard and I offered. This is the fruit of my labor. </p><p>It wouldn't be possible however without blackmountainbones around to beta for me like the champ they are! So thank you for that lovely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's cold and drizzling. There's fog rolling through the streets, making everything hazy. None of that bothers Vince, however. He’s high on the success of a fantastic gig. He’s a tiny bit drunk too, but that just makes everything better. Makes the way the pavement shines look pretty, makes the lights appear sparkly and magical. Makes the way Howard walks, moves, </span>
  <em>
    <span>speaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy as fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard’s walking ahead of Vince on account of the fact that his legs are so fucking long and every step he takes is equal to three of Vince’s. Vince has been staring at the other men’s arse the whole way back from the gig. The way it shifts in his olive green slacks. The way Vince can just see the slight jiggle in the dark. It's making him well hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so focused on Howard’s backside that he doesn’t quite notice when the other man turns to regard him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing okay back there, little man?” Howard asks with a pleased grin. Vince wonders distantly why Howard isn’t as pissed as he is. Probably because of his massive bulk. It takes more than a few drinks to get him past the point of tipsy. Something about this fact only makes it even more clear to Vince that he should push Howard up against something sturdy and explore that pumpkin arse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Vince is busy imagining the scenario in his head, Howard stops at the entrance to an alleyway, causing Vince to smack into him. Instinctively. Howard places both hands on Vince’s shoulders to steady him so he doesn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there, Vince,” Howard says. Vince leans into Howard’s embrace, his heart clenching and his already-tight jeans become tighter. Howard is talking softly, something about the gig going well. It</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone extremely well. Vince feels on top of the world but right now all he wants is to be on top of Howard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he stumbles close and shoves Howard into the alleyway. They’re a block from home. Even in his inebriated state Vince knows it; he’s walked past this alley many times while drunk. Howard protests but allows Vince to corral him against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vince wha-” Howard starts, then jumps when one of Vince’s hand’s creeps around to grope at his backside while Vince’s other hand steals into his curls and tugs him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shud up, O’ward,” Vince slurs, kissing him firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard might whine, but doesn’t try to stop him. In only a few minutes, he’s pressing into the kiss, pressing into Vince’s body. Vince presses back, using all his strength to push Howard into the wall. He can feel how much Howard wants him. He wants Howard to know he wants him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s raining harder now. They can’t stay here, even though Vince could very happily just rub against Howard until they’re both spent. Finally they part, breathing heavily. Howard is watching Vince with hazy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince grins and tugs at Howard’s shirt. “Let’s get home. I’ve got plans for you, O’ward.” He tugs Howard’s shirt a little more forcefully, until he’s leading Howard from the alleyway. They stumble a bit but right themselves when Vince grabs Howard’s hand instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re silent the rest of the way home, with only the sound of the rain on the pavement to accompany them. Once at the Nabootique, Vince allows Howard only enough time to unlock the side door before he’s pushing inside, dragging Howard after him.. He doesn’t give Howard a chance to speak before Vince pushes him up against the front door. This time, Vince is standing on tiptoe, his arms looped around Howard’s neck, kissing him passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both soaking wet from the rain, which drips from the ends of their hair onto the cheeks and lips and into their eyes. Vince’s thin blue shirt sticks to his chest and the faux fur of his coat is matted and will take all day to dry. Howard’s coat is heavy and wet, his large hands warm where they grip Vince’s hips. He pulls Vince into him, nudging their cocks together through their trousers, and Vince pulls away--he wants that, he wants it so bad but not here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags Howard up the stairs and into the quiet flat, then starts removing clothing. Jacket, boots, scarf: it all gets thrown in different directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vince,” Howard says, trying and failing to stop Vince from stripping naked in the middle of the living room. Howard’s definitely more drunk then Vince thought, because when Vince frees himself of his shirt, Howard stops protesting and stares. Vince smirks and grabs at him again, but Howard scowls and breaks free of Vince’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It devolves into a small scuffle. Vince wants Howard on the floor, the couch, a bed, anything. Howard just wants him to slow down. Vince is determined not to let it happen, but he’s too drunk to fight back and loses, ending up with his face pressed against the wall. “Stay put you tart,” Howard growls into Vince’s ear, causing Vince to quiver in excitement. He’s cold with his bare chest pressed against the wall but his back is quickly warming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’re ya gonna do?” Vince asks, rubbing his ass against Howard’s crotch, hoping to receive a response. He gets one in the form of a groan that he can feel vibrate through him. Howard is so sexy when Vince is drunk. Well, Howard is always sexy, but even more so when Vince is plastered eight ways till Sunday and begging. Howard doesn’t respond, but he slowly moves his hands down Vince’s bare shoulders and sides, and grips his hips hard. His nails dig into Vince’s soft, unblemished skin, making Vince hiss and wiggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t how it's meant to go. Not tonight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might give you what you want if you behave,” Howard finally whispers into Vince’s ear. Vince freezes then. His breath is coming in little puffs. He shivers--he’s cold from the rain, yet achingly hot all over. The sensation makes him light headed. “What do you want Vince?” Howard asks, bending low to mouth at Vince’s shoulder and neck. His wet kisses make tingles race down Vince’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna fuck you O’ward, please let me?” Vince whines. He suddenly feels 100% sober and yet the need, the utter desperation lingers. He’s has wanted this for a long time, and while they’ve been hot and heavy for a while now, he’s never gotten the chance. He’s never even asked and he worries suddenly if he’s over stepped some unspoken rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince’s fears subside when Howard chuckles into his skin almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Howard asks, sliding his hands around to run over Vince’s stomach and then further to dip into the waistband of his jeans. Vince nods, trying not to move as Howard makes quick work of the button and fly. Leaving Vince’s jeans open, Howard turns him and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince moans and unzips Howard’s jacket, pushing it to the floor with a wet thud. Next, Vince’s hands slide under Howard’s hideous muffin brown roll neck. His cold fingers make Howard twitch and gasp but he never stops in his quest to remove Vince’s jeans. Vince makes quick work of tugging the roll neck off Howard until there's nothing but a thin vest between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard’s gotten Vince’s jeans half way down his thighs, exposing his electric blue pants. The evidence of his erection is clear as day, but Howard ignores that in favor of shoving Vince down the hallway and into their room. It's warm and inviting, smelling of left over hair spray, cologne, and perfume. The fairy lights on the walls create a soft, dim atmosphere that soothes rather than energizes, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping Howard. He pushes Vince down on the bed face first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince turns and wiggles out of his jeans, kicking them off and away. Once free he lays back on the bed and watches Howard with heavy eyes as the other man silently removes his trousers,  and carefully folds them. Vince bites down on his finger as he lays there, imagining all the things he wants to do to Howard. All the things he hopes the other man will</span>
  <em>
    <span> let</span>
  </em>
  <span> him do. Howard is eyeing him from across the room, and when he approaches, Vince can’t help giggling at the fact that they’re both just in pants and socks. Everything is just so much right now. He’s hyper aware of every little thing Howard does. So when Howard reaches out and circles his fingers around Vince’s ankle, he jumps. The other hand follows, and Howard forces Vince’s legs apart to slide easily between them. Vince isn’t sure what Howard has planned but he didn’t say no to Vince’s idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs in contentment when Howard begins pressing wet, worshipful kisses up his right leg while slipping the colorful socks from his feet. Vince laughs, but the laughter turns into a moan when Howard continues his path up the inside of Vince’s thigh, only to end teasingly just before where the leg hole starts. Vince shudders and rolls his hips, hoping to entice Howard further but the other man simply switches to the other side and starts again, kissing from his ankles up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O’ward?” he whines plaintively. All he gets in return is a light laugh and a scrape of facial hair on the sensitive skin of his left thigh. Vince waits on pins and needles as Howard finishes, placing one last kiss on one of Vince’s sharp hip bones. Vince breathes heavily; he’s feeling dizzy and Howard hasn’t even done anything yet, not really. Every point of contact tingles. His bare legs feel cold, he presses them against Howard’s sides making the other man jump.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christy, you’re freezing.” Howard says. He sits up on his knees to run warm palms up Vince’s legs, all the way to his hips, where he pauses to admire how they fit in his palms.  </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warm me up then.” Vince teases, trying to look his most alluring when he knows he probably looks like a right mess. His hair is most likely in tangles from the gig and the rain. His makeup is no doubt smudged beyond recognition, and everything is still so blurry. It's okay though, he doesn’t need to see to do what he wants. Vince closes his eyes at the feeling of Howard’s hands traveling up his sides and over his chest. He can feel the warmth of Howard hovering over him, can smell the tobacco, and the warm, wet-leather smell all over Howard, combined with the faint hint of sour booze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince reaches up to loop his arms over and around Howard’s shoulders and neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Just as the kiss deepens, they both burst into giggles.  “You gonna let me bum you or what?” Vince asks, clearly at the point of being just a bit of a brat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard laughs softly, lips brushing the stubbly skin of Vince’s jaw before kissing a sweet path down his neck and over his collar bone. He gasps when a burst of sharp pain erupts at the contact, Howard’s left a mark right over the bone. Howard blows on the bruised skin. It stings and Vince whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Howard answers after a long moment. “But not until I’ve had my fill of you.” he says, continuing back down Vince’s body, all the while biting and kissing at Vince’s sensitive pink nipples and the ladder of his ribs, causing him to whine and wiggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince is hard and leaking in his pants and Howard hasn’t touched him once. It's simply unfair, especially while Vince is still in this semi-drunken state. When Howard leaves another mark just below his hip bone, Vince is sure the other man is trying to kill him. He’s about to say as much when Howard starts dragging the damp, constricting material of his pants down his thighs. He sighs when his erection is finally freed. It bounces against his belly and a pleased groan bubbles up from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard shifts against the bed, spreading Vince’s legs to settle between them. Vince refuses to open his eyes so he’s not sure what Howard is going to do. He has a hunch of course, a hunch which is proven right a moment later when Howard wraps a warm rough hand around Vince’s throbbing cock. Vince hisses and thrusts up, but Howard places a palm against his hip, forcing him back to the bed with a strength that reminds Vince of the difference in size between himself and Howard squeezes lightly before beginning to stroke up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no lube, it's dry and a bit uncomfortable. Vince whines and finally looks down at Howard, who is watching him intently with a focus so intense that it makes Vince whimper. “What are you doin?” he asks desperately, voice rising in pitch slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making sure you’re paying attention,” Howard replies, then sinks down and takes the head of Vince’s cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince’s eyes snap shut and he lets his head lull back against the pillow. He tries to stay quiet, and listen to the rain outside. It's gotten heavier, pounding on the roof, and against the window. It's the perfect soundtrack to the end of their night. Vince has never been good at quiet though, and the moment Howard begins sucking just right, he starts gasping for air and keening like an animal in heat. His hands rake through Howard’s curls, tugging just hard enough to let the other man know that his performance is appreciated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is wet heat and suction. Vince’s whole world has become focused on the way Howard swirls his tongue around Vince's cockhead. Howard’s hand has settled around the base, and squeezes rhythmically whenever he bobs down, forcing Vince’s length further into his throat until he gags and lets up only to repeat the process again and again. Howard’s other hand is holding Vince down at the hip to prevent him from moving too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intense burn of pleasure starts to overwhelm Vince and he can’t stop the sob that escapes his lips. Tugging the other man up and off is the only thing that stops the flood from rising. He doesn’t want to come this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, wanna fuck you.” Vince slurs, lost in drunken pleasure. Howard complies, letting go only to begin kissing Vince’s hips and stomach. Vince breathes, trying to catch his breath. He’s lightheaded and shivering, more from Howard’s attention than the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard ignores him, working his way up until he’s covering Vince’s slight frame with his own broader one. He straddles Vince’s thighs, and even though he’s still wearing his plaid patterned pants, Vince can feel Howard’s erection pushing against his own, and thrusts against it. Vince’s cock is leaking all over Howard’s boxers, surely leaving a wet spot, but Vince doesn’t care because now Howard is resting all his weight on his forearms on either side of Vince’s head so he can kiss and nuzzle at his neck. Vince moans and wraps his arms around Howard, clutching at his warm skin. Digging fingernails into his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince brings his legs up so his feet are braced against the bed to give himself more leverage. So that when Howard returns to his lips he can easily manipulate the other man and flip them so that he’s now where he wants to be, on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard looks shocked, then a little disappointed. Vince coos and kisses him reassuringly, letting Howard cup his jaw and thread fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we don’t gotta, if you really don’t wanna,” he whispers against Howard’s lips. Vince isn’t so far gone that he can’t recognize Howard’s hesitation. After all, they’ve never done it </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> way before and Vince can wait, even if it's the only thing he’s been able to think about for months. Vince isn’t a prick, he won't force it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> whine about it a little. While Howard considers, Vince scratched his pink, glittery nails up and down Howard’s chest and sides, lightly tweaking Howard’s nipples.. Areas that a few short months ago would have been off limits to Vince, but now he can touch and stroke to his heart's content. More often than not, Vince’s hands are somewhere on Howard.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Howard speaks. “I want to,” Howard admits, sounding as dazed as Vince feels.“I want you, little man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so little,” Vince replies. He thrusts down against Howard with a grin, causing the other man to groan and clutch at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not so little. My jaw hurts,” Howard jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince laughs, leaning forward to kiss Howard happily, only breaking the kiss to pull Howard’s pants off without asking. Howard shivers next to him as Vince grabs the little glass bottle of lube from the nightstand. It's the nice, expensive kind he had to send away for: Überlube, Luscious Strawberry flavor. Howard had turned his nose up at it the first time but soon grew to enjoy using it, and Vince teased him for weeks afterwards: ”See O’ward, sometimes the cheesy expensive things are the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince is finally on top and in charge, but he’s going to take his time. Howard may boast that he spans genres and has a rich personality filled with deep thoughts and whatnot. But Vince knows that Howard is delicate and a sensitive soul--he needs patience and care. Things that normally don’t come to Vince so easily, but tonight he’s going to give that to Howard. Howard does such a good job taking care of Vince everyday; Vince wants to give that back to Howard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard stares while Vince unscrews the bottle and pours a pool of it into his hand. He slicks up Howard’s erection with a fond smile; Howard groans and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince moves slowly. He releases Howard’s cock to move and position Howard’s legs until they’re bent at the knees and spread. Howard’s feet are planted firmly on the mattress, clad in brown socks. Vince can’t help giggling. There is something cute about Howard wearing socks during sex. Vince likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard’s hips and thighs tense as Vince continues stroking him. The strawberry scent grows stronger as the lube warms, and Vince watches hungrily as Howard’s foreskin bunches and wrinkles on the upstroke and then tightens on the down--it makes Vince’s mouth water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffles close, until his knees are wedged just under Howard’s thighs, then grips Howard with both hands. Howard hisses and thrusts. The pink tinged lube squelches through Vince’s fingers but Howard doesn’t seem to mind the noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince bites his lip and watches Howard strain against the bed, fucking up into Vince’s grip with abandon. He’s gotten Howard off like this before but it won't happen like this tonight. He waits until the last possible second, when Howard’s gasps start coming closer and closer together, letting go just before Howard comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard whines, “Viiiince.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince is already rearranging himself so that he’s laid out between Howard’s legs. “I know O’ward, but it’ll be better in the end,” he says before licking a long, slow line up Howard’s cock. When Vince kisses the shaft, looking somehow demure and devious, the shine transfers to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before he’s taking Howard into his mouth. Swirling his tongue and sucking just so. Vince closes his eyes as a flood of saliva and strawberry flavour fills his mouth along with Howard’s pulsing hard prick. It twitches in his mouth, but Vince doesn’t take it too far in, doesn’t attempt any interesting tricks or swallowing techniques. This isn’t that sort of blow job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince proves it by smearing excess lube down around Howard’s taut balls. Howard whimpers, and when Vince opens his eyes he sees how Howard’s are squeezed shut. His tummy and chest are rising and falling erratically as he gasps and sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some would assume that a man as uptight as Howard to be quiet and reserved in bed, but Howard is anything but. He tries desperately to control himself but always ends up yelling the place down. Vince had been surprised at first, but now enjoys wringing different noises from Howard just to see if there are any Vince hasn’t heard yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He massages and fondles Howard for a moment, adoring Howard’s choked off sobs, the way his beautiful, pale legs tense and shift. Sometimes they pull up and in. Sometimes they kick straight out, nudging at Vince’s sides like impatient otters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Vince lets up and pulls away to breathe. He continues groping for a moment before spreading the lube further down the dark, warm crevice of Howard’s arse. to gently stroke the furled muscle he finds there with one slippery finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They may have never done this before but it's not completely new territory. Howard hisses and still as Vince teases him but Vince barely pays him any mind--Howard's arse is genius. Vince has touched all of this before, but never with such blunt intent--and Howard is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him! It's truly the best thing Vince has ever gotten to do, besides actively getting buggered by the man.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay O’ward?” Vince asks breathlessly. Howard’s been quiet for too long, and Vince needs to know right now if Howard is really and truly okay with this course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard doesn’t answer. He simply breaths and gasps, legs tensing and un-tensing as he clenches up. Vince presses just a bit harder against the tight hole, letting one finger wiggle in just a bit, hoping to entice Howard to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Howard exclaims with a shudder. “Y-yes,” he finally answers, opening his eyes and focusing on Vince with such heat that Vince is knocked breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard desperately wants this, maybe more than Vince himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind Vince bites his lip and sinks one finger into Howard, right up to the second knuckle. Howard lets out an explosive moan and thrusts his hips down on Vince’s invading finger. Vince grins at his reaction and stays still as Howard moves, letting the other man set the speed. “More,” Howard whispers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince isn’t sure if Howard is asking for another finger or for him to go harder, so he goes with both. “Yeah,” Vince agrees, adding more lube and then carefully adding another finger, watching Howard twitch and his face screw up in deep concentration. At least he’s remembered to breath through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince remembers how hard it had been to relax his first time. He’s honestly impressed with Howard for taking him so easily. Vince twists and scissors the two fingers breaching Howard’s hole, all the while watching Howard fall apart. It's a memorizing sight, and Vince wonders if he can make Howard come like this, on just his fingers. It's a tantalizing thought, but he pushes it away. He wants Howard to come on his cock all proper like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He works Howard with two fingers, gently stretching out the muscles until Howard relaxes into the sheets with a heavy sigh. The sigh  turns into a sharp moan when Vince finally makes contact with the other man’s prostate. Howard’s reaction is immediate--he looks so good like this, head thrown back, small eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. He’s got his right arm thrown over his head and tucked into the pillows behind him, clinging tight to them as if hanging on for dear life, left arm draped against his stomach, his large left hand resting just centimetres from his dripping erection. A drop of pre-cum lands close to his outstretched pinky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard’s good and loose now, and if Vince wanted to, he could slick himself up and go to town. He knows Howard wouldn’t mind, is probably internally </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vince to get on with it, but Vince still has some things he’d like to do first. Even though his own erection hangs heavy and stiff between his thighs, Vince is going to string this out for as long as he can. When he removes his fingers, Howard whines, looking down at Vince with hazy eyes. A stray curl has escaped and is hanging in Howard’s face; Vince smiles and leans over him, tucking it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Vince,” Howard says quietly. “Don’t stop, little man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince hums and kisses him softly. Howard moans and deepens the kiss as Vince thrusts against him, unable to stop himself from giving them both some relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t gonna stop Howard, don’t worry.” Vince murmurs, pressing more adoring kisses over Howard’s flushed skin. “I just wanna make this so good for you. You deserve it,” he explains like a love declaration. “Just a bit more, kay? I promise, Howard, it's gonna be good.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Howard’s love-drunk eyes run over Vince’s face and body. He un-tucks his right hand from the pillows and buries it in Vince’s hair, running fingers through the spiky strands before moving down to  Vince’s arm to stroke at the dark soft hairs there. He reaches for Vince's left hand, making Vince stop moving in fear of losing his balance. First, Howard kisses the delicate wrist before trailing his lips  over Vince’s knuckles and then his fingers. Fingers that had just moments before been </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> Howard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince watches, transfixed as Howard takes both fingers into his mouth and sucks with abandon.Vince shudders, closing his eyes against the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard laughs softly and releases Vince’s fingers from his mouth with an obscene pop. “Whatever you say,” he murmurs, almost dreamily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go getting all wooly on me, Moon. Not just yet anyway,” Vince replies, moving off and away from Howard for a second to collect a pillow from the top of the bed. “You ready for more?” he asks casually, as if Howard hasn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it. Howard nods and allows Vince to place the pillow beneath his hips, propping him up at the perfect angle. “Easier on the back.” Vince explains when Howard gave him a curious look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could turn over?” Howard supplies helpfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wanna see your face.” Vince says, reaching for the lube once again and reapplying it to all the important areas while Howard sighs and sinks into the pillows. Now that they’d had a small break, Vince is eager to dive back in, so to speak. Shuffling down onto his front again, Vince starts at Howard’s hips, licking and biting at his skin, then kissing it as a form of apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores Howard’s painful looking erection. He feels a little guilty about it, but knows it’ll be worth it in the end. He does give it a few contrite kisses in hopes of appeasing the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving down, he licks and mouths at Howard’s tense balls, spreading more saliva and lube down; he wants Howard slippery and shiny. He’ll have to take a shower after, they both will. It is such a nice thought for later: both of them draped across each other under the warm cascade of water. Washing and giggling quietly until they’re clean, only to crawl back into bed and sleep until the next afternoon. Then maybe they’ll wake and work on music until supper. It’s be Sunday, which means no work.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all that in mind, Vince redoubles his efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up again, Vince forces Howard’s legs forward so that Howard has to hook his hands under his knees. Howard looks incredible like this, open and bare for Vince. Vince, on the other hand, must look wickedly unkempt, but at this moment in time he has no qualms about that. Howard has seen him look wrecked and will see him look wrecked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard pants and whimpers, gone red at being so thoroughly put on display, but under that layer of shame is another layer of soft, squishy eagerness. That's the layer that Vince loves to tease to the surface until there's nothing left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince wordlessly strokes two fingers up from tailbone to perineum and then back down again, just to make sure the lube has been properly spread, and not just to see Howard groan in pleasure. He doesn’t ask before probing two fingers back in--Howard gasps quietly in shock but is far too gone to really say much about the proceedings anyway. Vince presses his fingers in deepto nudge the little bundle of nerves again, then ducks down and adds his tongue to the mix, making Howard moan and buck against his face. Vince chuckles and licks into the hot hole in front of him. The musky taste of strawberries and hidden flesh is heavy on his tongue and he moans, overcome with passion himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he adds a third finger, Howard all but wails. Vince grins, spreading his fingers to stretch the muscles, listening to Howard grunt and gasp. His knuckles are white where they grip his legs, and Vince can feel Howard's muscle clench and flutter around his fingers. Eagerly, he lets all three of his fingers sink in deep, causing Howard to sob and writhe against him. He’s definitely ready but Vince can’t help teasing at his prostate one more time for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vince,” Howard breaths, already sounding wrecked. “Please, now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Vince pulls away; Howard lowers his legs a bit. “Yeah O’ward almost ready, you’ve done so well big man,” he soothes, using the leftover lube to slick his own abandoned erection. “This is gonna be genius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard watches him with heavy eyes. His cock, red and throbbing, leaks beads of pre-cum onto his tummy. His testicles are drawn close and red as well. He looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of his legs is splayed on the bed, though he’s still holding the other one up, allowing Vince to gaze at every bit of him. It would be enough to get Vince off, just looking, but that's obviously not what's going to happen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happens is this: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Vince curls his hand around Howard’s hip and thigh, then he shuffles close. The whole while, he watches Howard for any signs of distress. They’ve come so far now but Vince knows that Howard could come to his senses any minute. No objections are forthcoming, however. Howard is watching him right back. He shudders and hisses when Vince presses against him, letting his cock slip against Howard’s prepared entrance. He does this a few more times to build the tension, to prepare Howard for the way it’ll feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for me?” Vince whispers, bending down and kissing him wetly. They’re both sweaty and breathless, panting hard from the excitement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard kisses him back hard in answer, sliding his free hand around to hold Vince at the base of his neck, deepening the kiss until their lips hurt. The sensation of Howard’s tongue in his mouth, the heavy hand on his neck, the wet hard heat of him against his stomach and the sound of rain outside is almost enough to undo Vince. He has to pull away and rest his forehead against Howard’s shoulder, Breathing against his skin, taking in the sweet musky smell of sex, lube and sweat until he’s calmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his heart racing, Vince slowly presses forward. He inches inside slowly at first, then stopping to allow Howard the time to grow accustomed to the pressure. Howard has other ideas, however--he clings to Vince, trying to pull him closer. Vince slides deeper with a gasp that turns into a groan that Howard echoes with a grunt. He’s soon pressed as deep as he can go, his balls pressed right up against Howard’s arse. Vince’s prick isn’t as thick as Howard’s but it's longer, and he can tell how it's affecting Howard. The look on the other man’s face says it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it good?” Vince asks, trying to keep from moving just yet. He’s shaking, he feels wobbly on his knees. He wants to just let go and pound into Howard until neither of them can think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince grits in his teeth and squeezes Howard’s hip. “You feel so good Howard, s-so tight.” His other hand slides up and pushes at Howard’s leg to keep him open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This frees up Howard so that he can wrap his large hand around Vince’s forearms while the other hand clutches the bedding tightly. “It's good little man, could...could you move?” he replies with a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Vince asks with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Vince withdraws partially only to push back in, and Howard gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck.” Vince sobs, developing a rhythm. Howard’s grunting in time, breath hitching whenever Vince pulls back. It's so good, tight and warm and utterly delicious. Vince wants to close his eyes against the intense pleasure but he keeps them open, to watch the way the other man responds to getting fucked: Howard with his head thrown back, curls askew, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open is possibly the hottest thing Vince has ever seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> done that to Howard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vince</span>
  </em>
  <span> has made Howard look like that. He beams, suddenly overcome with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows down the laughter that threatens to burst from his chest. He’s still drunk, this time on the fact that Howard is letting him do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince lets go of Howard’s legs to clutch at Howard’s hip, pulling Howard onto his steady but strong thrusts. Howard’s long northern pins wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince shifts, suddenly Howard yells out in surprise, “T-there! There Vince! D-don’t stop,” he stutters, his grip around Vince’s arms tightening, nails digging into his skin, leaving half moon indents in their wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t stop,” Vince replies, shaking his head as he continues to plow forward, pounding against the other man’s prostate with renewed vigor. He can’t stop even if he wanted to. He’s very slowly slipping into the blissful single-minded need to come and come soon. “Won't ever stop Howard! I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single slam forward prompts Howard to yell out in pleasure, unable to reply. It's honestly the hottest thing Vince has seen, but he knows a way to make it even hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince releases Howard’s hip to gently wrap his hand around Howard’s erection. It's been bobbing against his stomach the whole time, steadily leaking cum like someone forgot to turn the faucet off all the way. Howard moans low in his throat as Vince begins stroking his slick, hard prick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vince!” Howard hisses. He’s bucking his hips now, trying to chase every upward stroke. Vince continues to thrust, following Howard’s movements as he does. The pleasure is turning into that buzzy, lightheaded feeling that means he’s close, but he won't let go until he’s gotten Howard off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes--Howard! You gonna come for me, big man?” Vince asks, bending low so to press sloppy kisses all over Howard’s face and neck. Howard is too far gone to respond to his kisses; he whines and pants, clinging to Vince like a lifeline. Vince bites at the tender sweaty skin of his neck, making Howard fall to pieces. “Come for me,” he demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard yells out, writhing as he explodes between them. The way Howard’s muscles clench and flutter around Vince pushes him over the edge with a low groan of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking from exertion, and breathing heavily, Vince captures  Howard’s lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues tangle sweetly for a moment; Finally, Vince stops moving and slips out of Howard with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flops down next to Howard, cuddling close to rest his head against Howard’s shoulder as they relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince must have fallen into a post-orgasmic doze because Howard is soon shaking him awake. “Wot?” he asks, sounding bratty even to his own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shower,” Howard replies simply. He awkwardly shuffles so as not to leave more of a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight makes Vince smile. “Yeah alright.” he agrees, following after Howard, looking forward to the steamy warmth of the shower and the cuddles that will follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flat is quiet and dark. It's nearly three in the morning. Neither Vince nor Howard mention the time as Howard starts the shower and checks the temperature of the water while Vince checks his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His fringe is sweaty against his forehead, his eye make up has become one big black smudge. There’s a large bruise decorating the delicate ridge of his collar bone. He slides curious fingers over it, delighted that Howard left it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard slinks up behind him, pressing Vince into the sink from behind and running his hands over Vince’s chest and stomach. Vince takes in Howard’s reflection. His curls are a mess, more so than usual, and he’s still slightly pink in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Howard murmurs before pressing a kiss to Vince’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince frowns in confusion, meeting Howard’s eye in the mirror.  “You said it before, during…” Howard explains timidly. Vince can’t help an amused smile--it doesn’t matter how many times they go at it, Howard will never be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll never change, and, honestly, Vince doesn’t want him to. Howard continues. “I didn’t get a chance to say it back, I am now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince hadn’t even noticed. He says a lot of things during sex, but he’s glad that Howard’s said it back now. It's not the first time they’ve said it, not by a long shot, but somehow, this time feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe it has something to do with the sudden role reversal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me top,” Vince says. It sounds lame and Vince feels a little embarrassed, but Howard just smiles, looking secretly pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, little man,” he replies, pressing kisses to the pale skin of Vince’s shoulders and neck. “I enjoyed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince hums and turns in his arms to look up at him properly. “Yeah?” he asks, a cheeky grin gracing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, sir,” Howard says. “Enjoyed it so much that I think I’m going to need another session in the future.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince surges up to kiss him. “I’m up for that,” he says as they part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard laughs and slides away back towards the shower. The small bathroom is already beginning to steam up. Howard beckons him into the shower and Vince joins him with a giggle.     </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>